Flat panel monitors have become a standard piece of equipment for use with desktop computers and television systems. However, as flat panel monitors are very thin, that they do not typically stand upright on their own like traditional tube monitors. Rather, they are typically mounted on a wall surface or on a stand. With respect to the use of such stands, there are many different types of flat surfaces positioned at many different heights that can be used to support these stands, e.g., desk top surfaces, table top surfaces, counter top surfaces, floor surfaces, etc. Thus, a stand that provides multiple configurations would be useful to a consumer so that the stand and flat panel monitor can be tailored for use in a specific environment.